Fire, water and stars fighting
by Si-chanwantdragon
Summary: On a mission that almost went wrong, Natsu and Lucy meet Kaida, a young girl that seems to have a lot of feelings when it comes to Natsu. Lucy feels a little bit jealous, even more so when the other girls starts gossiping about Natsu and Kaida's relationship. But all isn't as it seems, and Kaida is hiding something. Something with the potentional to destroy them all. NaLu. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I should be updating ''Our memories'', but I'm waiting for a reply and I don't want to post the next chapter until then.**

 **The idea for this story is just stuck in my head. I just really wanted to write this. So thanks to everyone that's reading this! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1  
**

"Natsu, we need to go on a mission. My rent's due next week," Lucy sighed, looking at the pink/salmon haired dragon slayer.

"Sure Luce, your turn to pick a job," was all Lucy was able to understand of Natsu's reply, as he clearly didn't have good enough manners to not talk with food in his mouth.

Sighing once more, Lucy walked over to the board. Almost all the good jobs that would pay her rent was taken. There was one, fighting some monsters somewhere for 500 000 Jewels. Sure, she didn't necessarily enjoy the more dangerous jobs like that, but it would hopefully pay her rent. Of course, there was a chance Natsu would destroy everything. Accidents happen.

"Hey, Mira? Me and Natsu will be taking this job," Lucy hurriedly gave Mira the request, before running over to Natsu. He seemed a bit too happy with her choice, until he discovered the location.

"I'm never riding a train again," he complained, laying flat on the ground after a 10 hour long train ride.

"You say that every time," Lucy mumbled, looking at the small village. She dragged Natsu with her, wishing Happy hadn't gone on a mission with Pantherlily, Carla and Wendy.

The client was a pretty girl, probably in her twenties, with a flowing purple dress.

"A few weeks ago, a few demons were spotted living in the forest. They didn't bother us at the time, so we let them be. But, a few days later a boy of 6 disappeared without any trace. The next day, his younger sister was gone. A few days later another child was nowhere to be found. We suspect the demons have abducted the kids. The other townspeople were against sending for help, but I had to take action. Only one child remain, and I can't let her disappear like the others," the girl explained.

"Of course we will help you," Lucy reassured the woman, quickly leaving, Natsu, back on his feet, following soon after her. Lucy was glad he followed her, something about the way the client had looked at him…

"Hey, Natsu, how are we going to find the demons?"

"I could burn the forest down..."

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Fine." The two mages entered the forest, hoping this wouldn't take to long.

The demons was much stronger than Lucy had expected. There was three of them, but every time they beat one, it would gather itself and fight them again. Made out of rocks and dust, the demons was dealing punches on the stellar mage and fire dragon, and they were both starting to feel it. If Juvia was here, then she could probably have dealt with them. The client had informed them that one of the demons had been observed dying in a lake nearby. Sadly, they didn't have any sources of water that was close enough for them to take advantage of.

Too late, Lucy saw one of the demons rebuilding itself next to Natsu, it's hand now a jagged edge, ready to stab him. She started moving, reaching out for her best friend, but it was pointless. She wouldn't make it in time.

Someone screamed his name. Looking up, Natsu saw something sharp coming towards him. His muscles felt like lead, as he tried moving away. _Luce…_

She had to move faster. Natsu couldn't die. Not like this. Not yet. What about all the adventures they were supposed to go on together.

She watched, in slow motion, as the sword-like hand closed in on her partners chest. It was too late. She was too late.

"Water dragon, roar!"

 **A/N: So, what do my readers think? I know, it was short, a horrible cliff hanger and stuff like that, but what do you think of it? Was it okay that I added the water dragon? I wanted a water dragon. I would like to know if anyone is interested in me writing this story, 'cause I won't bother continuing it no one likes it. So, if anyone enjoys it, please tell me in a review!  
**

 **And if you haven't, I would be really happy if you could try my other story ''Our Memories''. It's kinda cliche, but I tried adding a twist of my own.**

 **Hope you have fun in life!**

 **Si-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As of the moment, I'm going to continue this story. You don't get many readers with an OC character, so I'm happy with that one review (thank you so much, neon/guest) and the 4 followers and 4 favorites.**

 **By the way, this takes place after _*_ _Small spoiler alert to anime only people_ _*_ Alvarez arc. I'm just going to pretend that Fairy Tail got through it there was no deaths, Zeref retreated, The Spriggan Twelve was defeated, etc. Just realized it was a good idea to tell you. _*_ _Big spoiler alert to anime only*_ And also, in this story, Natsu and Happy didn't tell the guild about Natsu being END _*Spoiler alert ended*_**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2 access**

"Water Dragon, roar!" The demon that had been seconds away from ending Fairy Tail's famous fire dragon turned into a pile of mud and rocks, and on it a black haired girl landed gracefully before jumping at the remaining two.

"Water Dragon, iron fist!" The second went down. The third demon slammed his fist down at the girl, but she blocked by lifting her arm, grabbing hold of one of the rocks using it to flip herself into the air.

"Water Dragon, talons!" The third demon was defeated, and the girl turned around, looking at Lucy and Natsu. She had black onyx eyes, a white singlet with a simple, cerulean blue pattern, slim, white jeans and high heeled, cerulean blue boots.

"You okay?" she smiled a cute little smile, looking at Natsu. Natsu shook himself out of his dazed state.

"Do we know you? I haven't forgotten your name or anything..." Natsu said, arms crossed. He had clearly assumed that they had met before, and he had forgotten her name, the way he had with Yukino.

The girls reaction surprised Lucy. She hadn't laughed at him, saying they had never met before, the way most other people would. She had frowned, and walked over to Natsu – ignoring Lucy – and stared him in the eye. She was standing awfully close to him, her chest touching his. Lucy felt something start inside her.

The girl stepped backwards – away from Natsu – shaking her head.

"You really don't remember..." she mumbled, just high enough for Lucy to hear.

"Thanks for saving us and all, but who are you?" she asked, surprised at the coldness in her own voice. The girl looked at Lucy like she only now spotted her, and she looked really displeased to see her.

"My name is Kaida. Who are you, and why..." Kaida stopped herself, composing her features into that of a happy, young girl.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and his name is Natsu Dragneel. We are mages of Fairy Tail..." Kaida sucked in a sharp breath, making Lucy stop mid-sentence.

"You really are in Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah," Lucy smiled, showing her mark, but Kaida was looking at Natsu, who in turn was staring very intently at her.

"Do you think I could join Fairy Tail as well?" Kaida asked, eyes glued to the fire dragon slayer. Lucy was about to protest when…

"Great! Let's go!" Natsu answered with his signature grin.

"Please tell me we're not actually gonna ride this train," Kaida cursed under breath. Natsu was fire dragon slayer, he should get motion sickness too, so why did they have to use the train.

Lucy stood with tickets in her hand, trying to tell Kaida that they had to use the train if they wanted to get to Fairy Tail this month.

"I can run alongside the train?"

"No, if you want to join Fairy Tail, you have to take the train." Kaida groaned, but eventually boarded the train.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as he threw up the doors to the guild hall.

"Welcome Natsu and Lucy!" the entire guild replied. Mirajane walked over.

"Are you new here?" she asked Kaida, who until then had been staring at the guild hall in badly hidden awe.

"Me? Well, you could say that," Kaida replied nervously. Lucy noted the difference between now and when they had first met. Back then, the girl had been very straightforward – just like Natsu – but now, she was all shy-new-girl.

"Where do you want you mark?"

"A light blue color, right shoulder please," Kaida said just before Mira pressed the stamp.

"There, you are now an official member of Fairy Tail!"

"Hey, Natsu, look! I got the mark!"

"That's great Da," Natsu replied in a slight monotone, but for Lucy it still stung. It was more than he had cared when she got _her_ mark. Lucy didn't fail to see Kaida's reaction to his nickname on her. It was not anger, nor was it annoyance, the girl looked sad.

"So, you are the new girl that flame brain brought back with him?" Gray walked over to Kaida.

"What did you call me, ice princess?" Natsu and Gray slammed their foreheads together, glaring at each other.

"Pyro."

"Stripper."

"Where did your clothes go, ice princess?" Kaida smiled innocently at Gray who shrieked when he realized that he was missing shirt and trousers. He started searching for them, but to no avail as they had already been collected by Juvia.

"Love rival, who is that girl? Juvia has not seen her before?" Juvia was suddenly standing next to Lucy, startling her with her sudden appearance.

"Oh, it's Kaida. Some girl we met at the quest that wanted to join the guild," Lucy explained nonchalantly.

"She seems nice. Juvia doesn't think the new girl is Love Rival." Lucy stared at Juvia as she walked over to Kaida to greet her. How come everyone was fooled by her? Not exactly fooled, but Kaida made Lucy feel uneasy. If she didn't know better, she would have thought Kaida was hiding something. But Lucy had no idea what the water dragon could be hiding.

 **A/N: That turned out way different from what I wanted. I don't know how to do this part, I have planned more about later points in the story, but I can't have that happen yet. The other characters need to form some sort of relationship with Kaida, and the readers need to know her more. Up until now, this story has been centered around Lucy, but I will try to get the others more involved in the future.**

 **And I would still love a review, they are almost as good as a NaLu moment. So, for more frequent updates etc. you have to review.**

 **''See'' you next time!**

 **Si-chan**


End file.
